Weiss, The Brilliant
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: Weiss has a brilliant idea on how to defeat a tough enemy. [Final Fantasy/RWBY]


**Summary:** _Weiss has a brilliant idea on how to defeat a tough enemy._

**Editor's Notes:** _So, GEP might have picked up a new writer to join the fold. We're now an infamous trio. Here's his first attempt._

**Weiss, The Brilliant**

**RWBY**

_Written from the perspective of Weiss Schnee_

* * *

"You're on _FIRE_!"

Yang must have felt triumphant after we dispatched yet another group of varying Flan enemies. Truthfully, they weren't too much of a threat compared to my _amazing_ magic skills but I don't like to brag too much.

"Alright everyone," I said. "Let's use a few potions now. I'm feeling a little weak."

I didn't need to look to feel Blake was glaring at me. A deep, burning hatred was seering through the back of my skull for even mentioning using any supplies. Every now and then a few enemies would get a cheap shot at me. Experience that long enough, and it was bound to drain anyone. I needed my nourishments, but Blake was the conservative type. She'd buy 99 Potions for us, but would damn near rip your hand off if you tried to _actually_ use one.

I mean, it's a freaking _potion_ for crying out loud.

"Come on Blake," I wheedled. "How much harm could it be to use just _one _potion?"

"NO!"

See what I mean?

"Hey guys!" Blake and I turned our attention to our blonde buxom companion. "I found a chest!"

Alright Yang, I know you're uh, _well endowed_ and all, but you don't have to push it in our fa- oh wait there's actually a chest.

Blake and I approached slowly. It was ever so slightly bigger than the ones what we usually saw. This meant something good had to be in it.

"If there's a Potion in here, we'll give it to Weiss," Yang said, grinning cheekily.

"Fine, just… just don't let me look. In fact, give me a warning when you take it or something. Or maybe I should just knock myself out and you take it then… wait, then I'd have to use a potion. Crap. On second thought maybe just give me a warning and I'll…"

Blake, don't ever change.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Sweet nourishment was on its way and soon we'd be able to continue through this drab dungeon.

Yang kicked the box.

It shook.

"Weird, these things usually open with a light tap."

"Or maybe I could go ahead a few areas and try and find W-Item and clone you some more potions so that we'd never run out and I wouldn't feel so guilty letting one of my babies go to waste and…"

Yang kicked it harder. And then she kicked it faster. And then she kicked it stronger.

Then the chest exploded open..

The air grew thick. A murderous intent filled the room. Yang yelped as a paw clawed its way out of the opening. The paw became an arm. Then it became two arms. Then a head. Then a chest. Bit by bit, a monster slowly emerged from this tiny chest.

"What?!" Yang's mouth hung open. "How the heck did _that_ get in there?"

We live in a world where we can cast magic, leap from building to building, and pound demonic fiends into the ground with simple-crafted weaponry and _this_ is what makes you question physics?

Yang jumped back into formation. I took the back lines while Blake and Yang took the frontlines. They could dish out the damage and take just as much back. Me however… I couldn't take a tap without feeling the deepest of pains.

The monster had fully emerged. It was huge, and I mean _huge_. Seriously, this thing made Yang's chest look like a washboard.

It spotted us and growled.

"Alright, a Behemoth! Finally, something I can hit myself!"

Yang stepped forward, punching into her hand to warm herself up.

"Wait," I interjected. "You should at least let me analyse it first."

"Ugh," Yang groaned. "Fine. Just hurry it up, Ice Queen."

"_Know thy enemy, see thy enemy, become thy enemy"  
_  
_**[No Effect]**_

"What? I-I can't analyse it!"

"Here," Blake sighed and pulled out a dusty book. "This thing is more reliable than Libra ever was."

She threw the book at the Behemoth's face.

_**[No Effect]**_

The Behemoth was almost as dumbfounded as Blake.

"T-that's…"

Blake fell to her knees and started to sob. I couldn't tell if it was because the Bestiary failed, or because she wasted an item.

"Alright, I'm gonna go all out!" Yang screamed. Before I could say anything, she ran up and punched the Behemoth in the chest. It winced a little. Looked like it must have been a critical hit. The Behemoth fell to the floor.

_**[7460 damage]**_

Yang got back into position, looking smug.

"That thing doesn't seem too tough. I bet I can finish it off in one mo-"

Yang went bye bye.

"Yang!"

Suddenly, everyone was getting pummeled.

Sore all over my body, I looked back up at our enemy. It was standing in front of the chest. Whatever it was guarding, it must be something important. I needed to get my hands on it. _Weiss Schnee would NOT be defeated this easily_.

The WBY team banded back together in the middle of the room.

Funny thing about these fights. No matter how big the hit is, unless we go into critical condition, we can still move as fit as ever.

"Huh. I guess it's not so tough if we can still get back up like this."

For once, I agreed with Yang. But how were we going to defeat this Behemoth? The Behemoth seemed slow enough that we could all attack it before it made its next move. Then it hit me. There was a spell I had been saving for this exact moment. Nothing could withstand this spell.

"Alright, I've got an idea. Buy me some time."

Nods all around. I began chanting while Blake and Yang played distraction. They did that well together, like an annoying bumblebee.

Another funny thing about these fights. Once everyone has decided on their next move, it's impossible to change your fate.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated all of my energy at the Behemoth itself. The room grew colder by the second. It was unbearable, but I had to stick with it. This Behemoth had to be destroyed with our next move.

I opened my eyes.

My body was ready.

"BLIZZAGA!"

A sheet of ice grew around the Behemoth, freezing it. Its fate was sealed.

A smile formed on my face. Turning towards my companions, I let out a laugh. "And that's why _I'm_ brill-"

_Shatter._

The ice prison exploded past us. I swivelled around. The Behemoth had survived. It snarled in what looked like a sadistic smile. _How?_ How could I have miscalculated this? The spell was _brilliant_. Nothing was better than the power of ice. Nobody's been able to survive it!

"Huh." Yang.

"Oh dear." Blake.

"Hey guys, I finally caught up!" Ruby.

"Son of a-"

A whirlwind filled the room. It took us higher and higher and higher… and then there was nothing. The four of us fell towards the floor.

Ah, so this was where our journey ended. As it turns out, there was no escaping fate.

_Good Night, Sweet Prince._

**The Party Has Fallen**

* * *

_Weiss, The Brilliant Fin_

_\- Cyber_

**Editor's Notes:** _GEP takes us in like puppies left on a doorstep. The only difference is that he, and now Cyber, choose to abuse me for editing, but don't return the favour. What is life._

**Author's Notes: **_I actually love Naruto like a brother, he's just not feeling it today… _


End file.
